


the dragon’s lair

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s closer to valentines than christmas, but donghyuck wants a kiss, and this mistletoe idea seems solid.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	the dragon’s lair

it was storming outside, snowing, icy, biting. 

classes were cancelled and jeno was suddenly snowed in, stuck inside the dragon’s chamber. 

the dragon being very, very cute.

the chamber being donghyuck’s apartment. 

jeno honestly wished himself the best, his huge crush on the younger was going to be the death of him, 

if the one he had a crush on didn’t kill him first. 

it was closer to valentines than christmas and here donghyuck was, pressing jeno against the wall with a single hand, grin sharp, eyes gleaming. 

“you have to kiss me jeno-ya, it’s mistletoe! its a rule!” 

jeno scoffs, albeit nervously, “christmas is over.. where’d you even get that?” 

an offended gasp leaves the younger’s mouth, other hand going to clench his heart exaggeratedly, “..jeno,” he sniffles. 

‘oh god’ the elder thinks, ‘here come the fake tears..” 

“christmas is never over! mistletoe will always hold the great power of love!” he wipes a fake tear from his eye, “jeno-ya..” he starts dramatically, “you have to kiss me! right now! or else our love with be stricken with bad luck and misery! do it! you must!” 

donghyuck was just playing around, jeno knew that, he knew donghyuck would be satisfied with a quick peck on his cheek. 

jeno knew that, but his heart was pounding and every fibre of his being was telling him to give into the wishes of the boy in front of him. to kiss the boy of honey skin, glass eyes, and pillowed lips. 

to kiss donghyuck. 

any other day he would’ve just played along, would’ve pressed his lips upon the soft that was donghyuck’s cheek. 

but today, today was different. 

today the fever was was invading his system and biting at his skin, clouding his mind and in that moment, jeno thinks one thing. 

‘fuck it.’ 

the elder takes a hand and pulls donghyuck flush against him, grabs his wrist that was pressed against his chest and he can feel the thumping of his pulse against his radius.

jeno studies whats before him, engraves the image of donghyuck’s parted lips into his mind. 

so many pretty features upon the younger’s face, but jeno can only look at his lips. 

donghyuck isn’t stupid, let’s out a soft breath before his eyes flutter closed. 

jeno admires the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheek bones, just how pretty he is. 

the elder takes his hand and caresses his cheek, thumb prodding his bottom lip. 

jeno is taking too long, the younger decides. 

his eyes open in a half lidded gaze and true to his nature. 

the dragon attacks. 

donghyuck crashes his lips against jeno’s, pressing harder against him, tilting his head to get a better angle and licking against his bottom lip. 

jeno stiffens, suppressing the sigh that wanted to claw it’s way out if his throat. 

donghyuck pulls away, eyes darting to study jeno, “are you okay? did i do too much?” 

jeno giggles, flushed, “no! im okay baby,” 

donghyuck flushes, 

“i was just abt to make a noise.. it felt nice..” 

“you’re so cute!” 

donghyuck moves to squeeze his boy..friend..? 

he looks down and hums, “jeno-ya.” 

“yes hyuckie-ah?” 

“date me.” 

“o-okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt & cc @KITHJUN


End file.
